The Other Malfoy Girl
by emberrox42
Summary: Cassiopeia Malfoy has spent her entire life locked up in her family home, battling an unknown illness. Now she's stronger than ever and taking on Hogwarts at her twin brother's side.
1. Chapter 1

A young girl lie face down on her duvet, breathing in the scent of her pillow. The room she lay in had the feel of a motel room (albeit, a very fancy motel room) - unlived. Too formal. There were no posters on the wall, only paintings framed in gold. The duvet was not brightly patterned as most teenaged girls owned, but rather a plain emerald green. The walls were painted beige, and the room had far too little clutter to have been lived in.

And yet, she had lived there for all of her short life.

The girl coughed, loudly and violently, drawing her face out of her pillow. She was pale and sweaty, no doubt clammy to the touch. Her eyes were a dull grey, and had bags underneath them. Her pale blonde hair hung limply around her face. She might have been beautiful, once, but it was impossible to tell now. She grabbed a tissue box from the nightstand beside her, and covered her mouth.

The door to her room burst open, and a boy charged in, skidding to a halt by her side. He helped her to sit up, waiting patiently as her coughing subsided. She drew the tissue away from her mouth, and they both stared sullenly at the crimson blood that stained it.

"Mother said you were doing better." The boy spoke, and the girl smiled, exhausted, and leaned on him.

"It comes and goes." She replied. "I'm better than I used to be." The boy nodded, fully in agreement. He remembers how she used to be.

"I don't think Mother and Father should be allowing you to go to Hogwarts." The boy declared firmly, taking away the bloody cloth. "You're not well."

"I can't live my whole life locked up in this room, Draco." The girl sighed. "I'm the best I've been in ages and you know it."

"Hogwarts is very different from home. There are so many people. You could contract a disease much easier there."

"I am already ill." The girl replied patiently, and one had the sense that the two had fought this battle before, several times. Which, in fact, they had. "And you know it would be safer for me at Hogwarts."

"I fail to see how." Draco declared, shaking his head. "You are weak. Students could easily take advantage of you."

"Exactly, Draco. I am weak. You know that Father's friends consider me an invalid. Just the other day, Mother overheard Yaxley trying to convince Father to kill me because the Dark Lord could have no weak followers. I think that is what finally convinced Mother to send me away. And perhaps Madame Pomfrey could cure me."

"Saint Mungo's best healers couldn't heal you." Draco replied stubbornly, but his argument had lost its lustre. He hadn't known that about Yaxley. "How could Pomfrey?" The girl, sensing her victory, merely smiled.

"I start Hogwarts this year whether you want it or not. I, for one, am looking forward to it. I haven't been out of this blasted Manor since the day I was born!"

"Don't let Mother catch you talking like that." Draco frowned, and the girl stood up slowly, walking around the room.

"I know it is not Mother's fault." She replied. "She's only been trying to protect me. But just imagine, Draco, being trapped up in your own house, watching everyone else live their lives while you lie alone on your sickbed."

"You have had friends over." Draco offered, and the girl laughed, a harsh and weak sound, almost akin to coughing. It might have sounded pretty, once.

"I have had your friends over. Crabbe and Goyle avoid me as if I carry the plague, when we know for a fact that I am not contagious. That's alright; they don't have very intellectually stimulating conversation anyway. Pansy and Theo treat me as if I would break on them any second, and I believe Blaise is simply waiting for me to die." She rolled her eyes.

"You're not going to die." Draco cried quickly, and the girl shoved him lightly.

"That's a lie. I'll die someday, and so will you. So will everyone. That day is merely not today."

"I suppose a change of scenery should do you some good." Draco finally consented. "I've alerted the others already. They'll look out for you."

"You needn't do that." She shook her head. "I don't need their pity."

"Pansy genuinely likes you." Draco pointed out. "I think Theo does too."

"Pansy just wants to get into your trousers." The girl rolled her eyes. "If you want her to like me, she'll like me."

"That's not true. She thinks you're very sweet."

"Sweet." The girl sighed, biting her lip. She looked up at the boy, worry in her eyes. "Draco, what if I don't get sorted into Slytherin?"

To tell the truth, Draco had wondered the same thing on multiple accounts. The girl was very soft-spoken, to the point where her regular speaking voice was akin to a breathy whisper, and she was kind-hearted. She was frail and weak, lacking ambition. There was no denying that she was clever and cunning, but she was very reserved, and not at all manipulative. He worried that she would be a Hufflepuff.

"Mother and Father would probably switch schools then. Have you go off to Beauxbatons, where no one would know. They'd probably like that, having their daughter attend a posh French school as opposed to Hogwarts." He finally stated, wanting to reassure her without giving her false hope.

"I don't want to go away without you though." The girl replied, taking his hand. "I don't think I could even go to Hogwarts if you weren't there. I… I couldn't do that Draco, you know I couldn't."

"You are strong." He declared, squeezing her hand affectionately. "You could if you had to. Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"Yeah." The girl nodded, frowning slightly. "I'm hungry."

"Really?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrows. She was never hungry, which was why she had wasted away so much.

"Really." She confirmed, and so he led the way to the kitchen.

Draco surveyed his sister with a bit of a frown. She was dressed quite comfortably in jeans and an emerald green jumper, muggle clothes. They didn't dress as muggles often, and he only ever wore suits. Cassiopeia, on the other hand, kept up with the latest muggle fashions, claiming that a good pair of trousers was more comfortable than the stiff, fitted dresses Mother was always trying to get her to wear. After spending her entire life locked up in her house, she had decided she was entitled to comfort.

"You are going to change before the cotillion, right?" He asked, watching as she picked at her lunch. Despite her assurances that she was hungry, she wasn't eating very much.

"Of course." Cassiopeia replied, catching his look and taking a bite. "I wish Mother wouldn't have one though. Crowds make me nervous."

"You're going to have to get used to it." Draco stated bluntly. "There are thousands of students at Hogwarts." Cassiopeia shuddered, and Draco grinned at her.

"There are less fifth years than that, right?" She asked, nervous. "They'll divide us up?"

"Of course." Draco replied, taking pity on his sister. "Altogether I'd say there's only about a hundred or so students in our year."

"That's not much better." She frowned, and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Relax, Cassie, you don't have to talk to them all. Do you want to take my old broom? I suppose you'll have a flying class." Cassie shook her head, and her brother raised an eyebrow.

"Mother doesn't want me going outside. She says it will be bad for my health, seeing as I've never been before. She's spoken to Professor Dumbledore, and he's agreed to waive all outdoor classes due to extenuating circumstances." She explained, and Draco held his tongue. He'd always said that all his sister needed was a good breath of fresh air, and that keeping her cooped up inside her whole life would never help, but their mother refused to listen, always mollycoddling Cassie.

"Cassiopeia, darling, what are you doing out of your room?" Narsissa Malfoy asked as she glided into the kitchen. Both children looked up, and Cassie got a guilty look on her face, as if she'd committed a crime by leaving the sanctity of her room.

"I got hungry." She explained, nodding at her plate. "Draco fixed me some lunch."

"Always such a good boy, taking care of his sister." Narsissa cooed, petting Draco's head, and the boy frowned, ducking away.

"Mother!" He cried indignantly.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot you're too grown up to love your mother now." Narsissa teased with a fake pout, moving on to her daughter. "At least Cassiopeia still loves me." She hugged Cassie gingerly, as if the girl might shatter into a million pieces with too much pressure.

"Mother, Cassie and I are the same age." Draco rolled his eyes. "If I am too old than so is she."

"Cassiopeia is more delicate than you and returns her mother's love." Narsissa replied, looking at Cassie's untouched plate. "Would you like some soup, dear? Would that settle your stomach?"

"Yes, please, Mother." Cassie replied, and Narssisa immediately whisked the plate away.

"Dippy!" She cried, and with a crack, a house elf appeared before her. "Make my daughter a bowl of soup. Draco, I don't know what you were thinking, giving Cassiopeia solid food, you know she can't handle it."

"I was thinking it was time we treat her as a human being instead of an invalid, Mother. She cannot only eat soup at Hogwarts." Draco defended, and Narsissa sighed.

"I suppose you are right. We'll have to introduce you to solid foods sooner or later, dear." She bent down, gingerly kissing her daughter's cheek. "But slowly, alright? Only a little at a time. And you are going to change out of those horrid clothes before the cotillion tonight, aren't you? How are you ever going to find an eligible pure blooded young man if you go around dressed like that?"

"Mother!" Cassie sighed. "I am only fifteen, I don't need to worry about marriage yet. And besides, every 'eligible' pure blooded man knows me as Draco's invalid twin, and who'd want a sickly wife anyway? Face it, Mother, your only daughter is going to end up a spinster. And dead."

"Oh!" Narssisa cried, leaving the room with a sob. Draco raised an eyebrow at his sister, and she grinned.

"You upset Mother too much."

"I like riling her up. It's fun. And not too difficult either. At any rate, I cannot see myself ever getting married. Who would want me as a wife? I doubt I could give them healthy children…"

"Let's not talk about that." Draco grimaced. "But you are a Malfoy. Any boy would be lucky to have you."

"Whatever." Cassie laughed, accepting the soup Dippy placed in front of her and blowing on it gently. "Thank you, Dippy." Dippy let out a squeak of astonishment, unused to being thanked, and disappeared with a loud crack.

"Pansy and them are coming over this evening as well. You can hang out with us as much as Mother allows." Draco offered. "It'd keep you away from the large crowds."

"Do you think… do you think He'll show up?" Cassie asked, and Draco shook his head.

"No, He has better things to do than attend a ball for the daughter of one of His followers. Don't worry; you're probably not even on his radar." He reassured, and Cassie's shoulders slumped, visibly relieved. "Eat your soup, Cass. You said you were hungry."

"I am." Cassie insisted, but did not eat her soup. She stared at it, until Draco sighed.

"Am I going to have to force feed you?" He asked, and Cassie shook her head, scooping up a spoonful of the broth and bringing it to her mouth. "That's what I thought."


	2. Chapter 2

The cotillion (as Narsissa refused to simply call it a party) went exactly as Cassie assumed it would. She found herself glued to Pansy Parkinson's side the whole while, standing against the piano that no Malfoy could play and watching the others dance and mingle. Pansy was Draco's friend, not her own, and the two rarely spoke beyond idle small talk, however Cassie was grateful for her company. She was the only girl her own age that Cassie knew, and the familiarity was comforting.

"How can you stand these dress robes?" Cassie complained, fidgeting. The tight emerald green dress was fitted, meaning the cloth could not breathe, and neither could she.

"You get used to it." Pansy replied, looking striking as ever in a midnight blue dress.

"And that's my daughter now, over with her dear friend Pansy. Cassiopeia is attending Hogwarts in the fall, you know, health permitting." Narsissa called from across the room. The two girls rolled their eyes at each other, and Cassie bit back a cough.

"Are you alright?" Pansy asked. "Do you need to sit down? Do you want me to get you some water? A tissue?"

"I'm fine, Pansy." Cassie replied, straightening. "Just fine."

"Pansy, Cassie, how are you?" Theodore asked, coming over to their side. He hugged Pansy, giving her an air kiss on the cheek, but avoided Cassie so as not to 'contaminate' her.

"We're well, and you?" Pansy asked. Cassie didn't speak.

"Good, good." Theo replied, nodding. "So, you're starting at Hogwarts, Cassie. Are you nervous?"

"Kind of." Cassie nodded. "But I'm excited to leave the Manor for the first time in my life."

"Are you sure you should do that?" Theo asked. He and Pansy, like Draco, were against her leaving the safety of the Manor.

"Of course." Cassie nodded. "I'm the strongest I've ever been. And Madame Pomfrey will be there, so it will be like having a live-in nurse. Hogwarts is a safe place, you know it is." She didn't dare bring up the Yaxley thing, since he was probably in the room somewhere.

"We're very excited for you." Pansy declared, gingerly taking the smaller girl's wrist in her hand. "Let us know if there's anything we can do for you at school, alright?"

"Definitely." Cassie agreed.

"What are you drinking?" Theo asked, frowning at the glass Cassie was carrying. "Is that Fire Whiskey?"

"Relax." Cassie laughed. "It's my tonic. Prescribed by a Healer at St. Mungo's." She added, just in case.

"Good. Stay away from Fire Whiskey until you're of age." Theo nodded.

"It tastes disgusting, anyway." Pansy added. "Who's that talking to your mother?" Cassie turned, and noted her mother speaking with a man with dark hair who looked to be in his twenties.

"He looks familiar. Maybe a sympathizer?" Cassie shrugged, before remembering that it wasn't lady-like.

"Oh, you'll just love my darling Cassiopeia!" The trio heard Narsissa declaring from across the room, and Cassie winced. "She's very mild mannered and sweet. A very darling girl. You just have to meet her!"

"I made the mistake of telling her I would end up a spinster." Cassie explained, and her companions winced. "Now she's doubling her efforts to get me married before I turn twenty."

"That's Society." Pansy declared with a sarcastic smile. "That is, of course, why I hang out with your brother and his friends." Theo raised an interested eyebrow, and Pansy continued. "As long as it's well known I have… let's see…five male friends that I'm constantly seen with, Mother won't bother trying to set me up with men twice my age. Oh, bother, they're coming over here."

"Cassiopeia, darling, this is Selwyn. He just graduated from Hogwarts nine years ago. Perhaps he could tell you what to expect from it?" Narsissa cried, grabbing her daughter's arm and dragging her forward. Cassie abruptly let out a cough, covering her mouth with a handkerchief, and Narsissa elbowed her in the side. "Men don't like women who are ill, Cassiopeia, darling." she hissed.

"Oh, that's just what we were discussing!" Pansy cried, interrupting smoothly. "Theodore and I were telling Cassie how we'd watch out for her, weren't we Theo?"

"Oh, er, right." Theo nodded, and Pansy rolled her eyes at him.

"Pansy, you know rolling your eyes is not lady-like." Narsissa admonished. "What would Society think?" Pansy made a face to show exactly what she thought of Society. She'd never been very eloquent. Narsissa glided away, head held high, to give Selwyn and Cassie room.

"So, you've never been to Hogwarts before? You'll love it." Selwyn declared. "As a Malfoy, you'll rule Slytherin, of course."

"You do know that her mother is only trying to get you to marry her, right?" Pansy interrupted. "The more you talk to her, the more excited Mrs Malfoy will become. It would be best to run away as fast as possible."

"She's one of those parents, huh?" Selwyn asked with a sigh. "Alright, I'll save your skin. See you around, kid."

"Thank you so much." Cassie smiled, watching as he left her side quickly, making his way to the Bulstrode family.

"Really, you only need to watch out for Potter and his gang." Pansy advised with a grimace.

"They all think they're hot stuff." Theo nodded, and Pansy scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"They aren't even all that good looking. Even the Weasley girl, she's got every boy wrapped around her little finger, but she just looks so… poor. And freckly. I don't understand it." She added.

"They might go after you, since we don't really get along with them." Theo explained, and Pansy nodded earnestly.

"Potter and his little Potterphiles are quick to judge. They think they have morals, but I wouldn't put it past them to pick on you, even in your state. If any of them try anything, I'll hex them to next week, though, don't worry about that."

"What was that about Potter?" Draco asked, joining them with Blaise trailing behind. Crabbe and Goyle were nowhere to be seen, avoiding Cassie's 'cooties' most likely. Draco hugged Pansy, kissing her cheek, and shook hands with Theo.

"Oh, we were just telling Cassie how awful Potter and his friends are, and how she should watch out for them." Pansy explained, and Blaise snorted.

"Potter and his friends think themselves above teasing. If Cassiopeia would be threatened by them, perhaps she shouldn't be going to school at all." He stated, glancing at the girl in question.

"Cassie may not be the strongest physically, but she could run circles around them when it comes to wit. She's fairly good at magic too." Draco defended slinging his arm around his sister's shoulder. "She could easily outcast the baboons that Potter runs around with."

"Of course!" Pansy cooed, smiling widely at Draco, running her hand down his free arm. "I never doubted Cassie's skills. We simply didn't want anything to happen to her."

"Your mother just walked outside." Draco whispered out of the corner of his mouth, and Pansy dropped his arm, throwing her head back with a sigh.

"Finally." She groaned. "I swear if I don't get proposed to soon, Mother will be on my case as hard as Mrs Malfoy is on Cassie. Do you think they missed the memo that this is the twentieth century?"

"Possibly." Cassie smiled. "Sometimes Mother reminds me of Mrs Bennett in Pride and Prejudice."

"Reading Muggle books?" Blaise scoffed. "Don't tell me you're a blood traitor."

"Of course she isn't, you plonker. Even I've read it. It's a girl thing." Pansy declared, taking Cassie's arm in her own. "I think it's there's a law somewhere that all girls have to read it."

"Any rate, once you get to Hogwarts you can just be you." Theo stated. "You can't go too barmy, since someone will probably report back to your mum, but you can loosen up a lot. Just look at Pansy."

"What's that supposed to mean, Nott?" Pansy asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Only that you're a lot less… lady-like at school." Theo backtracked.

"It's because I pick on the no-good mudbloods, isn't it?" Pansy asked. "What, are only boys allowed to have some fun?"

"Pansy!" Narssisa admonished, joining the children once again. "You'd better not be speaking of what I think you are!" Pansy flushed as she realized Narsissa's implications.

"No, of course not, Mrs Malfoy. I was just saying that I wanted to try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team, but Mother won't let me because it's not lady-like."

"Indeed it's not." Narsissa nodded. "I wouldn't let my Cassiopeia try out even if she were healthy. Men don't want an athletic wife, Pansy, you know that. Speaking of men, Cassiopeia darling, where did Selwyn go? And Draco, get your arm off your sister's shoulder! Everyone will think that she's involved, and then she will never get a husband!"

"Mr Selwyn went somewhere that direction." Cassie pointed; accenting the Mr part. "And as much networking you and father do, I am almost positive that every person in this room knows that Draco is my brother."

Narsissa sighed at her daughter and wandered off to find another eligible bachelor.

"How much older?" Draco asked, and Cassie pursed her lips as she did the mental math.

"11 years, I think."

"Poor thing." Pansy sighed. "You could tell your Mother you're dating Vincent Crabbe. He'd probably go along with it if she asked. I think he's too thick to even notice, honestly."

"Mother would probably disown me." Cassie shook her head. "Mr Cassiopeia has to be perfect, of course."

"Do you two ever talk about anything other than marriage?" Blaise asked. "You're boring me."

"If Society thought we were useful for more things, maybe." Pansy glared. "We're allowed to complain. Is it too much to ask that I play Quidditch if I want?"

"Yes." Blaise stated simply, only to annoy her.

"Prat." Pansy grumbled. "Anyway, Cassie, your brother and I are both Prefects this year, so if there's anything you need, anything at all, just come find us."

"How are you getting to school?" Theo asked. "Surely you won't be taking the train."

"She's planning to Floo directly into Dumbledore's office. I'll probably go with her, so I might not be on the Express either."

"It'll be so boring without you on the train, Drakey!" Pansy cried, grabbing his arm again as her mother walked back into the room. "Can't you come?"

"Afraid not." Draco replied, stifling the urge to roll his eyes. "Cassie's never flooed before."

"Cassie's never done anything before." Blaise snorted, and Pansy elbowed him, hard.

"I will hex you." She threatened, and Blaise pulled a face at her.

"I wonder who our new defence teacher will be." Theo brought up, and the group frowned, thinking.

"Doesn't really matter." Blaise shrugged. "Whether we like him or not, he'll be gone by the end of the year."

"True. I kind of wish Lockhart could have stayed. He was kind of cute." Pansy sighed wistfully.

"He's kind of mental." Draco scoffed, and Pansy sighed.

"I know that now." She defended.

"You alright, Cassie?" Theo interrupted the debate. All eyes turned to Draco's sister, who seemed to be withering as they spoke.

"Yeah. Just… tired." Cassie replied, and Draco put his hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Go on to bed." He instructed gently. "I'll tell Mother. Did you take your tonic yet?"

"Of course. Thank you Draco. It was nice seeing you all." Cassie called, moving slowly down the hallway to her room. The others called their goodbyes, and Crabbe and Goyle joined them once Cassie had left. She collapsed on her bed and was asleep in minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you ready?" Draco asked. He had come to the conclusion that he was the only one in the family in any shape to lead Cassie's departure. If he didn't take charge, odds are Narsissa would claim Cassie for another year.

"Yes." Cassie whispered, biting her lip. She was shaking, nerves no doubt, but he recognized the determined Malfoy glint in her eyes. The Malfoy's were cowards, everyone knew that, but they were blooming determined cowards, that's for sure.

"Please be careful, darling!" Narsissa bawled, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Don't hesitate to come home if you need to! Dumbledore will understand."

Lucius simply bid his daughter goodbye, shook his son's hand, and disapperated, probably to meet with the Dark Lord. That's all he ever did these days.

"I will Mother." Cassie nodded. "I love you."

"Write me when you get into Slytherin!" Narsissa demanded. "Draco, darling, take good care of your sister. And keep up your studies. And do be careful in Quidditch, I don't want you getting injured."

"Of course, Mother." Draco rolled his eyes. He debated on whether he should go first so he could catch Cassie on the other side, or if he should make her go first just to make sure Narsissa would let her go. He finally decided to go first, that way Cassie wouldn't be so scared ending up all alone in Dumbledore's office. "I'm going now, Cass. If you're not through in two minutes I'll come back for you, yeah?"

"Alright." Cassie nodded, steeling herself. She trembled with nervous anticipation as her brother disappeared through the green flames. "My turn. I love you Mother! I'll see you at Christmas!"

Narsissa, who was too busy crying to answer, just waved.

Cassie stepped up to the fireplace and threw in a pinch of floo powder, watching as the flames once again turned the brilliant shade of green that ruled her life. "Albus Dumbledore's office." She declared, and stepped into the fire.

"Ah, there you are." An old man declared, blue eyes twinkling kindly behind his spectacles. "Cassiopeia Malfoy, I presume?" Cassie looked around for her brother, moving to stand by his side. "Ah, yes, no one could doubt the family resemblance."

"We're twins." Draco scoffed. "Of course we look alike."

"Not all twins do, Mr Malfoy. Miss Malfoy, the Sorting Ceremony is just about over with. They'll sort you after all the first years. You might as well get down there. I suppose I ought to be there too." the old man added as an afterthought.

"You didn't have to wait for us, sir." Cassie pursed her lips. "We didn't even know you'd be here."

"Oh, I'm never too fond of Sorting Ceremonies anyway." Dumbledore chuckled, winking at the girl. "Too many names, too difficult to keep up with. Come along then, don't want to keep everyone waiting."

"You'll be fine." Draco reassured her as they walked down the corridor to the Great Hall, following Dumbledore. "Just remember you're a Malfoy, and maybe threaten the stupid hat if it tries to put you anywhere else. Pansy said she'd save you a seat. Good luck!"

Cassie watched as Draco walked away from her, taking his seat at the Slytherin table. The gang looked up, Pansy and Theo waving at her. Blaise caught her eye and gave her a curt nod, and Crabbe and Goyle stared blankly at her. She glanced at the empty seat next to Pansy, just hoping to vacate it.

"The Hat isn't going to hurt you, Miss Malfoy, contrary to what your brother may have told you." Dumbledore chuckled, and Cassie looked up at him.

"Oh, no sir. He didn't say anything of the sort. I just… I really need to get into Slytherin, or I might get disowned or worse, sir, and I'm afraid I might not."

"Hmm, no, you're right." Dumbledore declared, looking down his spectacles at the girl in front of him. "I'm afraid you respect me too much to fit in with the Slytherins." Cassie giggled, just a tad, and the old man smiled kindly at her. "The Hat will put you where you belong, Miss Malfoy. Wherever you are placed, you will prosper."

"And this year, we have one transfer student." McGonagall called out, and Dumbledore nudged her gently.

"I believe that's your cue." He whispered, and Cassie nodded, bravely entering the Great Hall.

"Thank you, sir." She replied, waiting at the front of the Hall. She hadn't expected Hogwarts to have so many… people. Students ogled her left and right, and she shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, just wanting to take the place next to Pansy already.

"Malfoy, Cassiopeia" McGonagall read off the parchment, and Cassie stepped forward to gasps from all around. There was another Malfoy? When did that happen? How did no one know Draco had a sister? Because she spent her whole life locked up her room, she answered silently, sounding bitter even inside her head. She stepped up to the stool that the first years had all vacated, and McGonagall placed the Hat on her head.

 _Ah, very clever I see._

 _And cunning!_ Cassie thought back quickly. _And ambitious to boot._

 _I can see which House you want to be in,_ the Hat chuckled.

 _I'm a Malfoy. That's where I belong._

 _But would you really benefit there? I can see you don't want what they want._

 _What do you know? I hate muggle-born scum!_ Cassie thought desperately.

 _Ah, so you say, but something just doesn't seem quite right. You're quite loyal to your family and daring as well. A very courageous girl, aren't you?_

Cassie's heart stopped. In all their musings, she and Draco had never come across the idea that she might be a Gryffindor. Brave? Her? As if! Merlin, even Hufflepuff would be better than Gryffindor!

 _Not Gryffindor, please, not Gryffindor! Aunt Bella would kill me! HE might even kill me! Not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor, please, not Gryffindor!_

After that, the Hat debated, leaving her in silence. Her heart pounded and the other students leaned forward to see what he would say.

"Very well then, I suppose it better be… RAVENCLAW!"

Yes! Raven- WHAT? Cassie stood up, her eyes wide with horror. She stared across the room at Draco, whose expression matched her own. Pansy had frozen mid cheer, her jaw dropping open. The rest of Draco's friends just stared at her as McGonagall gently pushed her the way of the Ravenclaw table. She took a seat next to some girl numbly as Draco and them finally sat down.

"Hard to be apart from your brother isn't it?" The girl asked, and Cassie nodded. "I get the feeling. I was separated from my twin too. She's a Gryffindor. I'm Padma, by the way."

"Cassie." Cassie replied. "And I'm supposed to be a Slytherin."

"Not the House you wanted?" Padma grimaced. "Well, Ravenclaw's not that bad. We're the smart ones, you know. Clever, open minded, eccentric, liable to dedicate our lives to studying blast ended skrewts… Well, ok, that last one was a joke."

"I wouldn't mind being in Ravenclaw much. Well, actually, I don't really care either way. It's just my whole family will have a fit. Aunt Bella might actually kill me." Cassie sighed, setting her head in her hands. "They threw me a 'Congratulations on getting into Slytherin' party before I even left."

"Ouch." Padma winced. "You could always not tell them."

"You really think I could hide my House from them?" Cassie asked, arching an eyebrow. Padma laughed.

"Of course you could hide it. Your parents aren't here, are they? If Malfoy won't tell, then you should be fine. They all expect you be a Slytherin anyway, so they're not going to question you."

"Padma, you're brilliant!" Cassie cried, and Padma smirked.

"I am a Ravenclaw, aren't I? You'd better get some food before the feast is over."

"Thanks." Cassie mumbled miserably, piling milder food on her plate and staring at it. "You're being awfully nice about this."

"What, just because I hate your brother? The Hat had to have seen some good in you to have not put you in Slytherin. I've got no reason to hate you too, at least not yet."

"Please don't speak about my brother that way." Cassie demanded, fire in her eyes.

"Got it, sorry." Padma shrugged awkwardly, and two fell into an uncomfortable silence. As dinner finished, Cassie followed Padma out the Great Hall as she promised to show her the common room.

"Cassie!" Pansy cried, catching up to the two. She grabbed Cassie's shoulder pulling her away from Padma. "I need to talk to her, twin. Move along."

"I'm going to show her the common room." Padma defended, eyes narrowing. "You kind of can't do that. Parkinson, since you don't know where it is. I'll wait."

"Whatever, Patil. Anyway, Cass, don't worry about this, ok? Ravenclaw is the second best House you could get into. At least you're not a Hufflepuff." Pansy shuddered. "This doesn't mean anything, ok? We'll still hang out with you. Ravenclaw's not half bad. We'll give you all the Slytherin passwords and soon enough everyone will forget this ever happened."

"Thanks Pans. I'd rather not tell Mother, so if you and the guys could keep quiet about it, I'd be really grateful."

"Oh, yeah, Draco's on the same page. As soon as we sat down he turned to us and said 'If anyone asks, Cassie made it into Slytherin, got it?' Of course we'll keep quiet. Don't want you to be disowned. Us pure-blood girls have to stick together, right?"

"Hurry it up Parkinson." Padma interrupted, glancing around. "We're getting left behind."

"Don't tell me you can't find your way to the common room on your own, Padma. You've only been going here for five years." Pansy scoffed. Padma bristled angrily, and Cassie smoothly interrupted them.

"That's all well and good, but I should probably get going anyway. I'll see you later Pansy? "

"See you soon, count on it!" Pansy called as Padma ushered Cassie away.

"No offense, but why do you hang out with that prat? She's nothing but a bully." Padma asked, looking down at the smaller girl.

"She's the only girl my age I've ever known." Cassie replied truthfully. "And I like her. Pansy's nice."

"To you maybe. She's just trying to get into your brother's trousers." Padma snorted, and Cassie laughed, remembering how she had thought the same thing not so long ago.

"Not exactly." Cassie shrugged. "You weren't raised in our family, I doubt you'd understand."

"My parents are magical too, you know. And I'm not stupid." Padma defended, and Cassie nodded.

"Of course, of course. I only meant you weren't raised as a Malfoy, or one of our close circles. Or if you were, you never came to visit me."

"Visit you?" Padma asked, raising her eyebrows, and Cassie laughed slightly.

"I thought you would have known. Transferring in to Hogwarts in the fifth year can't be too common. I'm ill. It's not contagious." Cassie added quickly, as Padma backed away.

"What have you caught?" Padma asked, and Cassie shook her head.

"The Healers can't figure it out. It's not Spattergroit or Dragon pox or anything like that. I've been sick all my life, and they don't know what's wrong with me." Padma nodded, remaining silent for quite some time.

"I'm sorry. My sister, Paravati, is the outgoing one. She'd know what to say to you, but I don't." She finally stated awkwardly, and Cassie smiled.

"It's ok. I haven't had that much social interaction either, so I can't really judge you. Mostly I just lie in bed and sleep all day."

"Well now I'm jealous!" Padma laughed.

"Don't be. I like it much better here." Cassie replied looking about the castle. "It's all just so… busy! I thought the crowds would make me nervous, but I kind of like it."

"Oh, that's good. It was a bit much for me when I first came here too. Paravati loved it of course, she's like that, but I'm more reserved I suppose, and it scared me. I'm glad I've found you." Padma added as an afterthought. "You and I are pretty similar, I think."

"Padma, what are you doing?" A boy called, making his way back to the two. "You're supposed to be helping me with the first years."

"I'm showing Cassie around. That's part of the job, isn't it? She's kind of like a first year." Padma replied indignantly. "Cassie, this is Anthony Goldstein. He's the other Ravenclaw prefect. Anthony, this is Cassie. She's new."

"Charmed, I'm sure." Anthony replied, holding out his hand. Cassie shook it, pleased that for once someone wasn't worried about contaminating her.

"Cassie just got separated from her twin brother." Padma informed Anthony. "And you remember how I was First Year when Vati and I were split up. So be nice to her, alright?"

"Of course. Wouldn't dream otherwise." Anthony replied, and the large gaggle of Ravenclaws stopped at an ornate door knocker. "Right, well, this is the entrance to the Ravenclaw dormitory." He called out.

"In true Ravenclaw fashion, you have to answer a question to get inside." Padma added. "Oi, First years, listen up!"

"If you don't know it, or can't guess it, you'll just have to wait around until someone else comes along who does." Anthony completed, and knocked on the door. The eagle door knocker opened its beak wide and asked:

What always runs but never walks, often murmurs, never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats?

The group of First Years and Cassie were silent, contemplating, until Cassie got the answer. Her eyes lit up, but she remained silent, allowing the First Years to figure it out.

"You've got it Cassie? What do you think?" Padma asked, and Cassie shrugged, stepping forward.

"A river, isn't it?" She asked, and the knocker agreed, swinging open.

"Looks like the Hat made the right choice." Anthony praised, and Cassie nodded with a sigh. Looks like it did.

"Oh, come off it Cassie!" Padma sighed. "So your mum won't be pleased, big deal. Is life worth living if you are constantly vying for the approval of others? Can you not think for yourself?"

"I can think for myself, sure." Cassie sighed. "But I cannot guarantee that I'll come back after Christmas break. I might get disowned, or I might get sent off to Beuxbatons, if Mother is willing to let me go. I don't think she's too likely to, though, with what's coming."

"With what's coming?" Anthony asked, curious. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, you know, winter. I always get more ill in winter." Cassie covered smoothly. She did NOT want Him to come down on her for spoiling His return….

"Understandable." Padma nodded. "Many people catch ill in winter. It might just be adding to your chronic illness." Cassie agreed, relieved Padma bought it.

"And who's this lovely lady?" A boy asked, joining the two, another boy tailing behind.

"Oh, Michael, Terry, this is Cassie. Cassie, this is Michael Corner and Terry Boot." Padma introduced. Terry nodded at her kindly.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Michael declared, and Cassie bit the inside of her lip. Were all Ravenclaws this formal and… well, weird?

"Much obliged." Cassie replied, remembering her manners. It wasn't like that was all she was taught from age two… oh wait, it was.

"Any rate, Cassie, your parents can't have too much quarrel with you hanging out with us." Padma declared suddenly. "None of us four are muggle born."

"Hang on; you're one of those muggle haters?" Michael asked whirling on her.

"Michael's dating Ginny Weasley, and so he's gotten really into muggle born rights." Padma explained. "Not that Ginny's a muggle born, but she's a sympathizer, so naturally Michael is too."

"And you?" Terry asked quietly. "What do you believe Cassie?"

"I…" Cassie broke off, looking around the room. She didn't have Draco or Pansy or Theo or even Blaise to sweep in and save her this time. "I… don't know. I don't much have an opinion on anything, since I was locked up in my room all my life. But I don't think Pansy and the rest would hate someone without reason."

"They do." Michael declared quickly, and Anthony shoved him hard in the ribs.

"Merlin's beard, Mike, let her form her own opinion without being tainted by extraneous variables!" He cried, and Michael nodded.

"Of course, sorry."

"Pansy happens to be my best friend, thank you very much." Cassie replied, lifting her chin. "And I'm not fond of how you've judged her."

"Well, she can be quite rude." Padma began shyly.

"And I'm sure she has reason for it, if none other than to please her Mother!" Cassie shot back. "Not everything is so black and white you know. It's not always good and evil."

"That's true." Terry nodded thoughtfully. "Sometimes people are pressured into doing things that they don't want to."

"You look familiar." Michael stated, staring at Cassie. "Have I ever met you before?"

"Now that's a line." Snorted Anthony. "You're dating Ginny, remember?"

"No, I just meant that-"

"Of course she looks familiar!" Padma interrupted impatiently. "She'd Malfoy's twin sister!"

The three boys fell silent, staring at Cassie. She shifted from foot to foot awkwardly until Michael finally spoke up.

"Why aren't you in Slytherin then?"

"Merlin, Mike, you can't just ask people why they're not in Slytherin!"

"It's a sensitive subject for Cassie, can't you tell?" Padma frowned. "Leave her alone, Michael!"

"I was just asking." Michael grumbled.

"It's fine." Cassie shook her head. "I've been wondering the same thing myself. Aunt Bellatrix is going to kill me, I know she is-"

"You've said that several times." Padma interrupted. "She's family, isn't she? Surely they'll accept-"

"My second uncle got into Gryffindor and they burned him off the family tapestry." Cassie shook her head. "And quite possibly framed him for murder. It's a serious crime in my household to not be in Slytherin."

"Didn't you tell the Sorting Hat that? He takes your wishes into consideration, you know." Terry stated.

"I managed to talk him out of Gryffindor, but not into Slytherin." Cassie sighed.

"Bummer." Michael shrugged. "But we don't mind that much. Always good to have another Ravenclaw around."

"You'll get through it ok, I know you will." Padma smiled. "Anyway, you'll be staying in my room, along with Lisa, Mandy, and Su. We had to move another bed in, of course, but I figured you'd rather stay with us than three other first years."

"Oh, thank you." Cassie nodded.

"Not a problem. Breakfast is at 7, and we have double DADA first thing in the morning, so I for one am going to bed now. I'm not near as accurate when I'm tired." Padma declared, and Cassie nodded, following her.

"It was nice meeting all of you." She called, following Padma up the stairs.

"The other girls probably aren't in the room yet. You'll likely meet them tomorrow. Get some sleep, Cassie. Goodnight."


End file.
